Through It All
by Lost Demon102
Summary: It's been seven years. Kisame and Zetsu remember a few things while they were still in the Akatsuki. Through it all, Kisame remembers a certain time where he had hurt Zetsu. He remembers that even after that, they managed... through It All. KisaZetsu.


A/N: YES. KISAZETSU. Got a problem with that? XD I actually never thought of it until my friend brought it up. Long story. Haha. Anyway, we were role playing and we left of with a fluff KisaZetsu moment. I was listening to an inspiring song, so ideas came rushing to me. I just had to let it out. I mean, I'm still listening to the song!

A few warnings: OOC because I don't know much about Kisame nor Zetsu, maybe some (big or small) spoilers for people who have not read or watched Shippuuden, and shounen-ai or boy love

So anyway, I don't expect many to read this. It's so... whatever. KisaZetsu is so random. XD Enjoy anyway!

O-O-O

_"Arigato... for showing me what love is."_

_Four years, two months, one week, six days and eighteen hours._

The blue-haired man's white eyes fluttered open from closing them a little too long. He was once again staring out the window, wondering as the sun had started to set. His chest seemed to hurt. No, it wasn't from the fight he had just gone through. His chest was barely inured, really. His opponents from both Konohagakure and Sunagakure had aimed more on his limbs, trying to prevent him from using any jutsus or even using Samehada. But... why? Why is his chest hurting?

No, Hoshigaki Kisame didn't know. He didn't know why there was this... crushing pain deep inside him. He couldn't stop himself from asking so many questions. In fact, he couldn't count the many questions he had in his mind that his head started to ache. And it didn't help that many blows were thrown at him in the head as well. His previous partner said it himself: "Don't go fighting when you know you're outnumbered, Kisame."

Kisame sighed. As an S-class missing nin, he should've know better, and at the age of thirty-five. It's been four years with his new partner, four years after Sasori had died while on a mission to retrieve the fifth Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, after Tobi became an official member, after Deidara died later on as well. Oh right, Kakuzu and Hidan were actually dead, too. It's down to their leader, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu. Many things have happened. Konohagakure found its sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi was no longer assigned to get him, but their leader was. New assignments were given and so were partners. Itachi became Tobi's partner, an odd choice for Kisame. Their leader was still partners with Konan. That led to Kisame being partners with Zetsu.

The Kirigakure nin never found out why they had to change partners, but he never questioned anyone about it. And as four years passed him by, he gained a better understanding of the remaining members of the Akatsuki. Well, he got to understand what they do everyday. Pein, the leader, would ask Konan to go with him to someplace Kisame never heard of when the said leader was stressed about the missions. Itachi would be bothered by Tobi. Itachi was quiet, blank in the face while Tobi was the total opposite even if no one ever saw his face, as far as Kisame knew. Zetsu would be distracted at times, for reasons Kisame never knew but got to find out sooner or later as again, the years had passed.

Four years seemed fast, actually. It's like remembering all the days you've been through while you're in a near-death situation. Kisame knew how that was like. He mainly remembered the blood that he's spilled, being a mass murderer. He remembered the blood of his own spilling while others went through the same thing, partners or enemies. All his life, he fought for nothing, only did as asked. Recently, he was asked to travel back to Kirigakure, his home country. While traveling, with Zetsu of course, they were unfortunate to have found out they were being followed. Zetsu's ability to watch out helped, but the next thing Kisame remembered was that they were suddenly surrounded by a mixture of nins from Konoha and Suna. To their dismay, the Hokage and Kazekage, being the close friends they were, had formed a strong alliance between both villages and sent big groups of chuunins and jounins at them. Their intentions, Kisame thought, were to rid the Akatsuki and its members.

"We were the first targets," Kisame thought as he continued to stare, "and I should've known better."

O-O-O

_Zero years, zero months, zero weeks and zero days. Only an hour and twenty minutes._

Kisame sighed as he shook hands with his new partner. He didn't know all about what Zetsu's abilities were, but a new experience sounded interesting. Having been with Itachi was long, for the Uchiha had been really quiet and particular about assignments. Kisame only did was asked, and it was getting to him. The shark-like nin wasn't up to switching partners, but he was somewhat relieved. It wasn't all the time he would be able to escape Itachi's silence. This would be fun.

"It's going to be interesting, Kisame-san," Zetsu pointed out.

"My thoughts exactly," Kisame thought and was about to say it himself when Zetsu said something else.

"Yes, it will be very interesting, but I prefer he stays a little away from us."

"Why? We're partners now. It's best we get along."

"We didn't choose to be partners. Leader-san did."

"That makes no difference."

It was an uncomfortable period for Kisame. The start of his new partnership with Zetsu was rather not how he expected it to be. Whenever he answered back to Zetsu or asked him a question about anything, Zetsu would say something far from what he would expect. It's like he had a split personality which would explain his talking to himself most of the time. Eventually, Kisame got used to it. He had been with Zetsu for a few months later, and the blue-haired stayed quiet more often than he used to have. He was with a guy who looked like a Venus fly trap, had two skin colors that were literally black and white and who talks to himself even when it sounds like he was speaking to Kisame. How could he have become more talkative when he traveled with someone who didn't talk to him as much as Itachi used to. According to Kisame's experience, Itachi didn't talk too much. What of Zetsu? Imagine that.

O-O-O

_One year, zero months, three weeks and two days._

Kisame's clandestine bothers were revealed to his partner after a year of working together, turning the wheel the other way around. Kisame had talked about it with Zetsu one late afternoon while the sky was a mixture of orange and purple. He asked why the latter keeps talking to himself, why he hadn't bothered talking to Kisame for a year.

"See, you actually _have_ talked to me, but you and I haven't started or kept a good conversation. That's not how I go." Kisame stated out while they were resting from a minor assignment.

They were sitting in a forest filled with many different types of bushes and trees. Kisame realized Zetsu's love for plants as his partner walked about from time to time to get a closer look at some leaves and examine them.

"I don't think you and I can actually keep a good conversation." said Zetsu.

"It's making me curious. I wonder how you and I would speak to each other and what about." the Venus fly trap added.

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

"Actually, I'm highly eager about finding out about what our differences are."

"We're too different."

"Maybe we aren't."

Kisame stared at his fellow Akatsuki member with a weirded out expression. He'd expected one answer, but he was given seven completely unrelated sentences. They were unsatisfying as well. Kisame was still confused.

"What does Kisame-san like to do everyday? I have been with you for a year, but yes, we haven't talked to each other properly. It's time we get to know each other more."

That was their first ever and actual conversation. Kisame took a few more weeks to get used to conversing with Zetsu, but eventually, he got it. Ever since then, Kisame understood Zetsu. Zetsu understood him. Their partnership became something better compared to Kisame's with Itachi and in only a matter of time. It seemed to start out as a friendship. It turned into something that made them seem like good friends. From good friends, they were to become better ones.

O-O-O

_Four years, one month, three weeks, two days and seven to eleven hours._

Zetsu was out of breath. He had done his best to keep up with Kisame as they fought the many nins that had been sent as an ambush. He and Kisame had only been asked to collect some fluids from a certain shop in Kirigakure, but they had never expected an ambush. It would usually be the other way around. The two would usually be the ones starting a fight. The bright yellow-eyed nin was used to traveling, retrieving and eating dead bodies. He didn't fight as often as Kisame did. In fact, he had asked Kisame to run with him.

"There are too many of them!"

"For once, I agree with myself. Kisame-san, let's go!"

It didn't turn out how Zetsu wanted it. Kisame smirked after sending another blow to two Konoha nins and one Suna nin. Zetsu had been struggling for a while now while trying to persuade the latter to choose to leave, but Kisame had reassured the former that they can handle, that if ever Zetsu needed help, he was there. The plant lover had given up arguing with Kisame and continued fighting. It took hours to take half of them out, but soon enough, Zetsu would ask again for them to leave. Only now did he realize how stubborn Kisame was. Zetsu dodged many shurikens, kunais, other jutsus and several attacks. He was more defensive while Kisame was more offensive.

The one thing this person of two skin colors didn't expect he was supposed to dodge was sand mixed with red chakra.

O-O-O

_Four years, one month, three weeks and five days. Almost four years and two months._

Zetsu and Kisame had returned to the hide out. Zetsu was limp and was being helped to the hide out by Kisame. His head hurt. It ached so much that not any of his two bright eyes saw clearly. His vision was blurry, and it had been a long journey back. Kisame had to take a while to realize what happened three days ago. He had disregarded his partner for him to fight. He had done terrible as a partner. He should've known better.

O-O-O

_Three years, six months, zero weeks, six days and three hours._

Yellow eyes looked at those that were once open white eyes. Kisame's eyes were closed as Zetsu waited. Kisame let out a sigh and pointed to his right with his thumb.

White eyes met yellow.

"Let's get going. We're supposed to steal two or three scrolls today." the shark said with a yawn. The sky was still dark. It was early in the morning. Zetsu was wide awake, but Kisame still needed some sleep. Zetsu had given him ten minutes, but it still didn't seem enough. Well, of course it didn't. Kisame stayed up last night for him to write the report on their last mission. Zetsu had insisted that night, but Kisame reassured him he was fine. He said, "Nah, you've been doing the reports more frequently than I have. It's my turn tonight." Yes, Zetsu remembers what he said. It felt calming to the plant lover. His partner in crime insisted, so he accepted the offer and slept earlier than Kisame did.

Kisame was very tired, very sleepy. He's been lacking sleep for the past few weeks. Zetsu lacked sleep as well, a lot more lacking than Kisame. The previous night, Kisame told him he noticed it so he insisted on doing the paper work. At most times, the Akatsuki members would report to Zetsu who would report to Pein. Kisame, being Zetsu's partner, decided to help sometimes. Last night was one time.

"I can give you ten more minutes."

Kisame accepted the offer.

It took an hour before they were ready to go.

O-O-O

_Three years, six months, zero weeks, six days and eighteen hours._

Kisame was falling. He kept stumbling here and then. Zetsu brought him under a tree once he collapsed and finally went unconscious after tripping for the nth time. Zetsu watched Kisame sleep. It was funny how much energy Kisame can have while fighting but how little he has after writing a report. It was understandable. He lacked sleep. Zetsu did, too, but he was used to it. He just couldn't sleep now while anyone can find them there. The only thing he could do was watch, watch Kisame sleep, watch his chest rise and fall as he breathes.

Oh, how peaceful did sleep seem at the moment. It tempted Zetsu to sleep, too.

O-O-O

_Three years, six months, two weeks, five days and fifteen hours._

It was getting quiet again. The wheel was turning back to how it was two years ago. The Kirigakure nin didn't like it. Zetsu has been quiet for almost three weeks, and Kisame didn't know why. It's like he's been avoiding Kisame for those three weeks. It probably didn't matter to the rest of the group because Kisame and Zetsu didn't have too much missions these past weeks, but it was _bothering Kisame_. It was annoying him. Whenever Kisame would ask why Zetsu was quiet, he'd receive the same answer _every time_.

"Huh? Oh. Kisame-san."

"I'm being quiet?"

"Am I really?"

"Oh. Well, it might just be Kisame-san's imagination."

"Yeah, maybe."

Who wouldn't be annoyed at the continuous asking of the same question and receiving of the answer? Kisame had to find a way to get Zetsu look at him in the eye and tell him what was going on. Kisame didn't know why he felt so desperate to know. Maybe it was because of being with Zetsu for three years and a half. Maybe it was because he knew him even a little already that he didn't want Zetsu to keep something that is so obviously kept from him. Maybe he didn't want things to return to two years ago, when Zetsu and he were still strangers. He didn't want to be strangers with Zetsu again.

No, Kisame felt he didn't want it. For the first time in his life as a member of the Akatsuki, he wanted something for himself. For the first time, Kisame wasn't going to play nice. For the first time, Kisame is going to demand something from a fellow member.

O-O-O

_Three years, six months, two weeks, five days, twenty-two hours and thirteen minutes._

Zetsu's yellow eyes somewhat widened when Kisame pinned him to a wall. Kisame's right hand was holding the top of Zetsu's cloak rather tightly. The night was dark, and the air was cold. Zetsu had just been walking around the hallways and back to his room when Kisame had suddenly grabbed him from behind and pinned him on the wall where he was right now. Zetsu could leave anytime; he could've escaped Kisame's grip anytime he wanted to.

However, it seems that he didn't feel for escaping his partner in crime.

Kisame looked at Zetsu sternly and asked, "What are you hiding?"

"What does Kisame-san mean? I'm hiding something?" Zetsu asked in return.

"Don't you throw that at me. I know you're hiding something, and it's starting to get really, _really_ irritating."

No answer came from Zetsu. Kisame waited for one, but it never came. With that, Kisame let go and bowed down his head. He realized he was over reacting about Zetsu's silence for the past three weeks or so. He apologized to Zetsu, saying he was just - for some reason - worried that Zetsu would be back to how he was when the two of them spent their first year together as Akatsuki partners.

O-O-O

_Three years, six months, two weeks, five days, twenty-two hours and thirty-seven minutes._

"It's alright, Kisame-san. The reason why... I've been so quiet... Remember when you slept under a tree a few days ago?"

Kisame heard that Zetsu was finally telling him and after almost a good number of fifteen minutes of silence. He looked back up at the latter.

"... I kissed you while you slept."

O-O-O

_Four years, two months, two weeks, zero days and six hours._

Blue hair was untidy. White eyes stared at the door of the room then shifted to look at the sleeping figure on the bed. It was like three years then, when the two of them were strangers. It was silent. The only difference was the one awake knew why the other wasn't talking. He was asleep. He was recovering from the battle they went through around two weeks ago. The two of them were recovering. Kisame should rest more. He needed to recover, too. He hadn't slept for two days, just watching his partner sleep. The sky was a pale shade of blue and a little pale yellow to go with it. The sun was going to rise soon. Another day to hope for his partner to wake up awaited Kisame, another day where his hopes would be crushed by the forever sleeping figure.

At least he wasn't dead. No, it would've taken more to kill Zetsu, but the guilt in him continued to rise slowly as the days had passed him by again. Despite the fact that the other was still breathing, he still felt guilty. It was his fault he was hurt. He should've remembered Itachi's lecture about being outnumbered many years ago. It was his fault that Zetsu was alive but hurt, badly beaten up and injured.

_At least he wasn't dead._

O-O-O

_Three years, six months, two weeks, six days and two hours._

Both Kisame and Zetsu sat side by side on Zetsu's bed. It had been silent for less than four hours, after Zetsu had spoken again a while back. The silence was so strong it was like it was an unwanted person in the room. Maybe two. Or three. Kisame, however, didn't seem to realize this. His head was still trying to register the sudden crashed in information that he got from Zetsu.

_"I kissed you while you slept."_

_"I kissed you while you slept."_

_"I kissed you while you slept."_

_"I kissed you while..."_

_"I kissed you while..."_

_"I kissed you..."_

Where in his life had he ever been kissed? No, he can't remember the first or the last time he was kissed. Zetsu said he kissed him. Should he believe him? Maybe it was a joke. Maybe Tobi got Zetsu to tricking him into madness. Maybe Tobi was up to something. Or maybe Pein was testing him. Maybe their leader was testing him to see if Kisame was able to keep himself calm and was able to keep his sanity.

"You kissed me?" finally escaped his mouth after a while.

"Yes, I did."

"Maybe Kisame-san is mad at me."

"I hope he isn't."

Kisame sighed and assured Zetsu, saying, "I- I'm just confused. Did you really kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Kisame asked.

It was silent again for sometime, but not an hour passed when Zetsu started speaking up.

"You see," he said, "you were sleeping. You seemed so relaxed even if you really weren't. You needed the sleep, so it must've been nice to sleep again. I think you might find it unusual for me to talk like this, but-"

"I have a split personality. It doesn't matter."

"... Anyway," he continued, "I was just watching you sleep. I didn't want to sleep. Someone might find us and who know what could've happened? So I watched. I had this weird feeling inside, and I remember that when I was younger, no one would talk to me as much as you did. You're different. They all thought I had this frightening case of some sort, having yellow eyes, black and white skin, and green hair and looking like a plant. I don't know. Then I remembered seeing a girl and a boy talking to each other happily. Later on, the guy brushed his lips on her cheeks. She laughed and pressed her own lips at his. It was a kiss. And I thought..."

Kisame didn't need to hear any further. He never felt..._ love_ before, but he figured that it might've been what Zetsu was feeling. It was understandable. They have been talking to each other so often for two years, going for three. As to what Zetsu had said, Kisame supposed he was the first ever real... _friend_ Zetsu had. It was actually understandable. He just wasn't sure. Kisame faced Zetsu, looked at him in the eye and asked...

"Do you love me?"

O-O-O

_Four years, one month, three weeks, two days and twelve hours._

White eyes widened and a mouth hung open to shout something but the clashing was too loud. The battle was coming out the other way around. He didn't plan for it to be this way. Kisame didn't like the idea failing. As of now, he didn't want to be failing because it was his choice to fight. He didn't want to be failing, and bringing someone with him down the path of failure.

Both blonde and redhead of Konohagakure and Sunagakure were concentrating on Zetsu. Naruto and Gaara were fighting the one who seemed more defensive. Finish off the less troublesome one before the more problematic. Kisame still had to dodge many things that were attempted to be thrown at him. He still had much chakra and enough to handle on his own, but his limbs were wounded. His head got hit a few times by some nins, and he was worried. He was worried about Zetsu.

Zetsu was in obvious disadvantage. It was one S-class missing nin against two Kages and some of their civilians. One Kage has Kyuubi in him while the other used to have Shuukaku but is still strong nonetheless because of his control over sand. Nins from both Konoha and Suna had many jutsus, too. It was tough. Zetsu's management died after a mere amount of time later. Naruto had punched him in the face. Sand had wrapped around his arms and broke them. Kunais and other sharp objects were pierced through his skin. Zetsu was full of wounds and bruises. Naruto had given a few more blows to his guts and a last one from below, straight up to Zetsu's jaw. This sent Zetsu flying back, hitting the ground hard. Because of that, it probably broke a few more of his bones.

Kisame saw all of this and rushed toward Zetsu. They had to head back. It was now or never. Later was not an option. Zetsu was down. He was actually _down_. They needed to get out of there and fast. Disappearing and leaving nothing but water where he and Zetsu used to be, Kisame had reappeared somewhere quiet. The two of them were badly hurt but the one who needed more help was Zetsu. His eyes were closed and blood was everywhere. Kisame tried wiping some blood that slid down from the plant lover's mouth, but it was only a little. There was so much blood that needed wiping; so many wounds that needed healing.

"Damn it! I'm so sorry, Zetsu-san," Kisame murmured before straightening up and hoisting Zetsu's left arm over his shoulders. Trying to keep him that way, trying to carry Zetsu and trying not to stumble, he moved on and hoped that he can make it back to the hide out in time.

Oh how he was going to regret this.

O-O-O

_Four years, two months, two weeks, zero days and fifteen hours._

He had his eyes closed again. Kisame was trying to rest his mind from thinking too much. He tried to keep his chest from aching some more. It felt like a knot was tied in his throat that whenever he tried to swallow, he'd choke. This will be one thing he'll remember the rest of his life. This will be remembered for this was the time Kisame had failed himself and someone else again. He'd committed many mistakes before, but this was unforgivable. This one was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

_"It's alright, Kisame-san. We'll manage... through it all."_

Kisame opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping figure. He frowned. The latter was still asleep. He wasn't awake yet. Kisame closed his eyes again.

"Kisame... san...?"

One pair of eyes cracked open as a different pair opened slowly.

White eyes met yellow.

O-O-O

_Seven years, eight months, zero weeks and one day._

Two men sat quietly as they ate their lunch. The past few years had gone by fast. Many things had happened. The Akatsuki was broken by Konoha. Suna helped once again, too. Tobi had disappeared. Pein and Konan have gone elsewhere, to places Kisame and Zetsu didn't know. Itachi had gone somewhere as well. All he probably would be doing now is continuing to wait for his idiotic brother. Kisame didn't know what will happen to the Uchihas, nor did he know what Itachi's intentions were, really. Right now, he and Zetsu lived in a quiet valley. Travelers would pass by but none of them so far had come from some place that might've been where either of the two former members of a once great organization would've killed many. No one so far had recognized them.

"Kisa-kun..."

"Hm?" Kisame looked up at his lover and asked, "What is it?"

"I just remembered for some reason..."

Kisame stared, waiting for a little more. "What? You know, there are many things I don't remember."

O-O-O

_Three years, six months, two weeks, six days and three hours._

It was silent once again. Zetsu was thinking of what to say. This was it. He was going to have to confess to Kisame. He was going to let it out. He had to. It was now or never.

"I love you... Even if you won't love me back, I love you..."

Kisame stared. His theory had gotten the best of him. Zetsu's face was flushed. Without knowing what to say, Kisame clearly said, "I don't know what to say."

A smile was seen on Zetsu's face even if it was a small one.

"Say… that you love me too?"

Kisame stared for a moment, "I… What will happen if I do?"

"It's alright Kisame-san. We'll manage... through it all."

O-O-O

_Four years, two months, two weeks, zero days and sixteen hours._

Kisame had been asking for forgiveness numerous times already. He was now sitting beside Zetsu as the green-haired was continuing to lie down and rest. Kisame gave up and sighed. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Zetsu's lips.

Zetsu smiled slightly, forgiving him.

"It's alright Kisame-san. We'll manage... through it all."

Kisame smiled back.

"Arigato… for showing me what love is."

O-O-O

_Seven years, eight months, zero weeks and one day._

"I suddenly remember all those times we were in the Akatsuki." Zetsu said with a sigh.

"Really? I hated them," Kisame replied, "except for those nice moments with you. I got tired of the fighting ever since you got hurt so badly."

Zetsu looked out the window, pausing his eating and smiling. "It's alright Kisa-kun. We'll-"

"Manage through it all?"

Zetsu looked at Kisame in surprise.

"Of course. We've managed through all those times," Kisame added.

Zetsu stared at him. It seemed that after seven years of being together, Kisame knew him.

The shark smirked at the Venus fly trap.

"Through it all… It's called de ja vu, love."

O-O-O

THE END!

A/N: OMG. That was way longer than I expected. I'm so sorry if you're confused about the times! I mean, think of the phrase "through it all" Don't you think time has something to do with it? Oh whatever. This was done from scratch. I don't expect it to be so nice. I hope it was alright, though. On a side note, I made the good guys (Naruto and Gaara) seem like the bad guys and vice versa. XD Well, I finished this when it was two hours and a half in the morning. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
